The Dentist appointment
by grKiHWannFF
Summary: Sora goes to the dentist and what's going to happen? Find out by reading this OS! I hope you like it! If you like it tell me in a review, if you didn't like it tell me in your review how I can improve my writing. Yeah, that's about it, maybe someone reads this story so I can get feedback!


_**Disclaimer:**_**  
**Neither the Characters nor other content from Kingdom Hearts belongs to me, it belongs to Square Enix! However, the story was my idea.  
Have fun reading!

_**The Dentist appointment**_

Today I had a dentist appointment. With every step I become more and more sure that I really shouldn't be going but in the end I entered the doctor's office. As I approached the doctor's assistant sitting at the front desk I got really nervous. The doctor's assistant looked up and smiled at me. Surely she could tell how scared I was. I gave her my health insurance card and after she got everything she needed from me - or rather my health insurance card for I was unable to form a normal sentence - she told me to wait in the waiting room, she will call my name if it's my turn.

Yes, I am that scared of doctor's offices that I'm unable to speak in them. Always been that way. I mean honestly! Doctors are really scary! Dressed in white the color of innocence. Hypocrites! They aren't innocent at all! I hate laying there and the face of the doctor – well, rather half of his face since most of it is covered by a mask - so close to mine. And the all the strange code words he is saying! I feel like he speaks a different language and I can't understand him! I mean what if he is telling someone to kill me at a certain time at a certain place? You never know!

Actually it's surprising that I made it this far. Usually I wouldn't even walk into the doctor's office. I would make up excuse so that I wouldn't have to go. But this time there was no excuse. My best friends made sure that I entered this horrible place. „As soon as you're done we have an awesome surprise for you! You will like it!" „ „Like it"? Oh no! You're completely understating our surprise for him! He'll absolutely love it! There's no doubt about it! So, do it already we'll be waiting here for you. After all it's only a dentist's appointment. What could possible happen? You won't be killed. It's just important to have someone look at your teeth from time to time and someone who knows something about teeth, too. Or a dentist for short." „This better be a really breathtaking surprise or else..." „Or else what?" „I'll think of something if I have to!" Although I glared at them, they laughed at me! Some best friends I have!

Meanwhile I arrived in the waiting room. For some reason no one else was there. Why did I have to wait here then? The longer made me get really anxious! I hope the nice doctor's assistant will walk in the next moment and tell me that the doctor got sick or something like that so I can just leave this dreadful place! Who need a dentist to take a look at their teeth anyway? Can't I just do it myself? Oh dear lord! What have I done wrong in my life in order to make you hate me! To be honest I don't recall doing anything bad that could have angered you. However, if I did anything please tell me and I will fix it! I'd do anything to escape from this place!

I sat down on a chair. Wow! They're actually really comfortable! What a shame that they are in the worst place to be! Maybe I can take one home with me? No. No way they would want to get ride of something so awesome! I started to take a look at everything else in the waiting room. This room was actually not that bad. I even started to calm down a bit! Well, that's a first. When I went in this room I was so busy with my fear I didn't even notice that it was that beautiful. On the wall were so many pretty pictures showing the nature. Like a walk in a forest in autumn, or a wonderful lake; I better stop now or I won't stop at all before I die, I'm afraid. Only a few meters in front of me was a gorgeous table. I didn't see it until now. There were some magazines laying on it and covering it that way. What a pity! That table sure looked like it was hard work. I felt sorry for the one who made it because in my opinion a table like that shouldn't be covered by something that wasn't so much work. Thus, I piled the magazines to help the table present itself in the best way possible. I don't know why but somehow I got the feeling that I owned that wonderful piece of work that.

Sensing people look at me, I looked up from the table I was now kneeling in front of. How could I not notice all the people in this room? There were several adults sitting in the super comfortable chairs and smiling at me. Suddenly I heard the laughter of some kids playing with the toys together on the other side of the room. Wow. I was really blind. A few seconds later the friendly doctor's assistant from before came in, telling me that it's time for my appointment. strangely enough I wasn't nervous AT ALL! Everything went fine. Actually, no let me correct that. It was the best dentist appointment I ever had! The dentist was really surprised that my teeth looked so good, after all I haven't been to a dentist in the last seven years. But the best surprise awaited me when I got out of the doctor's office.

„ Look there he is! Hey Sora! Seems like you survived the dentists. So, did he try to kill you?" „Riku! Don't be like that! At least Sora didn't run away from the appointment, isn't that right?" „ No, he didn't run away. But that's only thanks to us, Kairi. If we didn't force him he probably would be still running away from his dentist appointments. I'm glad you didn't. Or did you Sora?" „Of course he didn't! Right, Sora?" „I did not run away. And I was actually quite relaxed. So, what was the awesome surprise you promised me?" Riku took three Sea-Salt ice cream out of his pockets – I don't really want to know how they survived his pockets and were still cold.

„ Thank you! I love you guys!" I couldn't be happier. First I survive the appointment, I actually lost my fear and now Sea-salt ice cream? What an awesome day! „ Sora?" „Yeah?" „ Did you really say that you were _relaxed_?" „Oh, yeah, let me tell you all about that at our spot, okay?" And so I told them my whole experience. After I finished they looked at me in awe. Well, Kairi did, Riku just smirked at me with this I-told-you-it's-not-that-bad-look on his face „ But, Sora? There is something I don't get. Why did you calm down all of a sudden?" „Well," I said with a grin on my face „sometimes a man gotta do what a man gotta do!" „ Oh, C'mon! You look like a cat that got the cream! It's really annoying!" „Yeah, I know Riku. I'm just happy." „You don't have to tell me it's obvious!" That's how my fear of doctor's offices and dentists ended. Whenever you're scared you just need something to distract you from that fear. That's something very important that I learned today.


End file.
